Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y-10-2y}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {-3y - 2y} - 10$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-5y} - 10$ The simplified expression is $-5y - 10$